


Dans ses bras

by KitKat19



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Best Friend, i guess ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19
Summary: "Well, I knew before. They told me when I was on the simulator before holidays so for me it was not a surprise."Alors qu'il vient à peine de se faire rétrograder chez Toro Rosso, Pierre entend une interview de son ancien coéquipier et les mots de ce dernier le blessent.Loin d'être le meilleur résumé du monde, mais si je commence à développer plus vous avez toute l'histoire :)
Relationships: Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dans ses bras

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que j'ai vraiment écrit ma première fanfiction ever alors que j'était censée travailler mes examens pour la prépa et la fac ? J'en ai bien l'impression... 
> 
> Sûrement mal écrit, fait à l'arrache, mais @Laena et @Jae_Universe, lire vos histoires m'a donné envie de me lancer aussi, alors merci :)

" _Well, I knew before. They told me when I was on the simulator before holiday so for me it was not a surprise_."

Ça faisait mal. Très mal d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait tant. D'apprendre qu'il savait déjà sa rétrogradation avant même que lui, le principal concerné quand même, l'apprenne au réveil par la douce et suave voix d'Helmut Marko. Extrêmement mal de savoir que son coéquipier, non, son ex-coéquipier - il doit encore s'y habituer - savait ce qu'il allait se passer dix jours après qu'il lui ait confié ses craintes et ses doutes au début de la pause estivale. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été naïf de croire aux paroles rassurantes du néerlandais cette nuit là en Hongrie, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux ressenti le besoin d'aller prendre l'air au beau milieu de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir - l'un à cause de ses craintes, l'autre à cause de la victoire promise lui ayant glissé entre les mains- et qu'ils avaient fini par discuter, allongés dans l'herbe d'un parc, avec pour seuls compagnons les cigales dans les arbres et les canards dans la mare.

Pierre ne sait pas s'il doit chérir ou oublier le souvenir de cette nuit là, la première depuis longtemps où il a pu se décharger du lourd fardeau de ses craintes - tout le monde savait que ça n'allait pas trop bien pour lui, les médias se régalaient de sa misère et les commentaires qu'il lisait sur les réseaux sociaux n'arrangeaient en rien sa confiance, ou plutôt son manque de confiance, mais il n'avait jamais extériorisé ces craintes, même auprès de Charles ou Anthoine ses meilleurs amis- et que le néerlandais avait su calmer ses doutes et ses larmes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, loti au creux des bras de celui qu'il pensait avoir appris à connaître au long de leurs années junior. Sur le moment, il croyait que tout irait mieux ensuite, qu'il connaitrait sa rédemption au volant de sa Red Bull, il croyait qu'il vivait dans un rêve cette nuit là. Un rêve qui vire au cauchemar. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à quel point Max avait dû se foutre de lui intérieurement, une pauvre petite chose qui ne peut pas supporter un peu de pression. Une pauvre petite chose qui ne peut pas faire mieux que 4e, et encore, après un accrochage entre son équipier et son compère de toujours ; alors que lui, le golden boy, la star montante, le diamant sans défaut de Christian et Helmut avait su monter sur la plus haute marche dès sa première course avec un top-team. Avait su montrer à quel point il était affamé de victoires et prêt à tout pour gagner. Avait su montrer à quel point il savait dépasser, un talent que Pierre pensait posséder jusque là, mais ce début de saison avait tout remis en cause.

La maigre consolation est que cette nouvelle est tombée alors qu'il lui restait au moins deux semaines avant d'avoir à revoir quelqu'un qui avait à voir avec la Formule 1. Deux semaines où il pouvait rester reclus chez lui. Deux semaines pour se vider de la frustration de s'être fait remplacé par un rookie avec neuf grands prix à son actif alors que son équipe pensait l'avoir fait monter trop tôt avec sa saison et demie d'expérience. Deux semaines où il n'aurait pas à croiser le regard, surement moqueur, de celui qu'il aime. Mais aussi deux semaines pour se reconstruire, tant professionnellement qu'émotionnellement. Il s'était fait avoir une fois par Red Bull et Max, il ne laissera pas ça se reproduire une seconde fois. Il allait leur montrer de quel bois il était fait.

Il avait réussi à l'éviter pendant les deux dernières courses en Europe malgré le motorhome partagé et le fait que le néerlandais avait essayé de l'approcher la mort d'Anthoine. Son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui il avait partagé ses joies et ses peines, ses hauts et ses bas, celui qui voyait à travers lui, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Max, le jeune lyonnais l'avait deviné l'instant où Pierre avait parlé de lui pour la première fois, lorsqu'ils partageaient encore une chambre à la FFSA Academy. Et depuis, il n'avait fait que le taquiner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, et qu'ils ne réaliseront pas ensemble les promesses qu'ils s'étaient fait adolescents. Mais la vie rattrape Pierre malgré tout, et c'est en Russie que Max réussit à la coincer entre deux motorhomes, sans laisser d'issues au jeune français.

-Tu m'évites.

-Pas spécialement, nous ne sommes plus dans la même équipe, et il faut que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle voiture, donc j'ai plus trop le temps pour autre chose.

Max le fixa droit dans les yeux, pas convaincu et prêt à rétorquer quand Alex arriva pour le prévenir que Christian le chercher et qu'il avait l'air sur les nerfs. Max soupira mais trottina vers la Red Bull Energy Station, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers le français. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Sûr, il savait que se faire rétrograder n'était pas la meilleure des nouvelles, mais pour le moment le français semblait avoir plutôt bien rebondi et avait l'air plus en forme malgré les tragiques événements de Spa. Puis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé un moment ensemble, cette nuit dans un parc hongrois, il avait l'impression que tout était bien entre eux, Pierre s'était ouvert à lui et il avait été là pour lui. Il avait apprécié que le français se confie à lui, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir quelqu'un qu'il estimait et comptait parmi ses rares amis galérer autant alors qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça. Puis il devait avouer que son cœur avait raté un battement quand le français, en larme, n'avait pas refusé qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et s'était laissé bercer, la tête sur son torse. Cette nuit passée à le réconforter l'avait fait se questionner. Il se savait attirer autant par les hommes que par les femmes depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour le rouennais. Il commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi les taquineries de Daniel le dérangeaient tant l'an dernier quand les deux équipes faisait des vidéos de communication ensemble et que l'australien ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude, un sourire connaisseur ou un commentaire mal placé lorsque ses yeux s'attarder un peu trop sur le corps du français lorsque ce dernier regardai ailleurs. Ou pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas tant déranger que ça que Dan, qu'il estimait-et estime toujours- comme son plus proche ami en F1, signe chez Renault si c'était pour être remplacé par le Frenchie.

Max dû attendre encore deux semaines et le Grand Prix du Japon pour espérer recroiser Pierre. Il tenait à comprendre pourquoi le français s'était éloigné de lui après cette nuit, pourquoi il l'avait rejeté. Et la perspective d'un samedi libre lui paraissait pour se rapprocher. Il avait donc décidé d'organiser avec Lando une après-midi jeux vidéo à laquelle tous les pilotes étaient conviés. Malheureusement, il n'eu pas le plaisir de se retrouver avec son français, mais dû supporter le monégasque qui non seulement ne l'appréciait pas depuis leurs années karting, mais semblait avoir des envies de meurtre à son égard depuis la reprise. Bien évidemment, Charles fut aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison cette après-midi là avec lui, ce qu'il l'énerva au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Pierre pouvait apprécier chez lui...

Pierre ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'être autant malade. Et c'est pas en rendant mes tripes que je vais pouvoir leur montrer mon véritable potentiel pensait-il, alors qu'il venait pour la cinquième fois de la journée de justement rendre ses tripes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux de monter dans la voiture ce week-end, il avait bien vu l'inquiétude se glisser dans les yeux de Charles, de ses ingénieurs et même d'Helmut, c'est dire, mais ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui allait ruiner ses plans de rédemption. S'il voulait rester dans ce monde qu'il adorait tant, il devait montrer qu'il savait se battre et qu'il valait le coup. Ses résultats avec une Toro Rosso qu'il ne connaissait pas encore totalement prouveraient à ceux qui ne croyaient plus en lui qu'ils avaient tort. Coûte que coûte il parviendra à marquer les esprits, et qui sait, à oublier le beau néerlandais. Il avait essayé à tout prix de l'éviter, et leur seule rencontre en face à face en Russie avait réussi à faire douter Pierre de ces convictions, le pilote Red Bull semblait vraiment inquiet à son propos, comme s'il était préoccupé pour lui. Mais ça ne pouvais pas être le cas.

Max avait entendu que Pierre était malade, et avait voulu aller le voir dès que les qualifications s'étaient terminées. Seulement, il s'était à peine dirigé vers la chambre de Pierre que Charles l'avait intercepté, bien décidé à protéger son ami.

\- Ne l'approche pas.

-ça t'arrive d'être aimable ou c'est en option ?, grogna Max

\- Va te faire foutre Verstappen, tu l'as déjà assez fait souffrir et il est assez malade pour pas que tu en rajoute une couche en montrant ta sale tête.

\- Que je sache tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, et puis je ne vois pas en quoi je l'ai fait souffrir, c'est lui qui a décidé d'un coup de s'éloigner après sa rétrogradation.

-Parce que tu crois que ça l'a laissé indifférent de savoir qu'au moment où il se confiait à toi, alors qu'il n'avait rien dévoilé de se qu'il ressentait aux personnes les plus proches de lui, et qu'il pensait que tu le réconfortais tu savais parfaitement qu'il allait se faire remplacer par Albon ? Tu crois vraiment que ça ne l'a pas blessé ? Il te faisait confiance, il allait mal, et toi t'as rien trouvé de mieux que lui mentir sans honte. Il t'a cru Max, et ce qui l'a le plus détruit ça n'a pas été sa rétrogradation, ça a été ton mensonge ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a ramassé à la petite cuiller.

-Parce que c'est vrai que confirmer ses propos quand il est en pleurs dans mes bras et l'enfoncer encore plus est une meilleure idée. Oui j'ai menti, mais c'était pour son bien.

\- Pour son bien laisse-moi rire, Monsieur Verstappen pense aux autres maintenant, railla Charles

-Pense ce que tu veux de moi, Pierre est important pour moi et je n'aurais jamais pensé à le blesser volontairement, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi il s'est éloigné car il compte pour moi, s'écria Max, rougissant et énervé, avant de repartir, ne voulant pas gâcher encore plus sa journée en écopant d'une sanction pour avoir abîmer la tête d'ange du pilote Ferrari.

Charles parti également, sans savoir que sa "conversation" avec Max n'avait pas échappé au français (En même temps, quelle idée de s'énerver et d'hausser la voix devant sa porte).

_Alors comme ça je compte pour Max, il voulait vraiment me réconforter et non pas se foutre de moi… pire, c'est moi qui l'ais blessé à m'éloigner…_

Malgré cette réalisation, Pierre n'ose pas aller voir Max pour s'excuser, il préfère attendre de faire mieux ; après tout Christian n'a pas encore annoncé à qui reviendrait le second siège, alors il se dit qu'il ne mérite pas d'aller voir Max tant qu'il n'a pas au moins récupérer son siège ou un podium ! Et vu sa monoplace, le podium risque d'être compliqué…

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit conquérant qu'il aborde les Etats-Unis, où un problème de suspensions règle sa course, puis le Brésil, où les jeux sont faits puisque Red Bull a confirmé Albon au côté de Max. Cependant, il sait que Sao Paolo est une terre pleine de surprise, et quand il finit 7e en qualification, il se surprend à rêver d'un bon résultat, après tout on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident à l'avant _. Si je finis devant une des Mercedes, Red Bull ou Ferrari, je vais voir Max_.

Et il ne savait pas si bien dire, au terme d'une course époustouflante, il devra remercier les Ferrari d'ailleurs, il finit deuxième, sur le podium et avec Max ! Il n'arrive pas à y croire, ni quand son ingénieur lui dit le résultat, ni Max se jette à son cou et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher dans le Parc Fermé ou que son écurie scande son nom sur le podium. Il se croit dans un rêve, un rêve dont il ne veut jamais se réveiller.

Bien sûr, il célèbre son podium comme il se doit avec son écurie, et c'est légèrement alcoolisé qu'il retourne à sa chambre, pour trouver Max appuyé contre sa porte.

-Félicitation, dit le néerlandais en souriant tendrement et s'approchant de Pierre, tu l'as bien mérité ce podium.

-Merci, répondit Pierre en souriant encore plus, et bravo pour ta victoire ! C'est dommage qu'Albon ne soit pas monté sur le podium, mais dans un sens ça m'arrange un peu, ajoute-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil et ouvrant la porte. D'un mouvement de tête il invita Max à entrer.

-Tu sais, chuchota le plus jeune une fois que les deux se soient assis sur le lit défait du plus âgé avec un café dans la main, je préfère partager ce podium avec toi qu'avec lui.

Pierre détourna du regard, les joues rouges devant l'intensité du regard de l'autre. Cependant, Max ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et après avoir posé sa tasse vide il releva le menton du français.

-Ne sois pas gêné Pierre, ce que je dis est vrai. Je sais que je t'ai blessé cet été, mais ce n'était pas mon intention…

-Je sais, le coupa Pierre, j'ai entendu ta discussion avec Charles à Mexico. C'est à moi d'être désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que tu ais pu être aussi gentil avec moi et me protéger. Ajouta-t-il en en calant dans les bras du néerlandais, l'alcool dans son sang le libérant.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant alors ? demanda le néerlandais surpris, un peu déçu ?

\- Je voulais être digne de toi, être assez valeureux pour que tu veuilles bien de moi à nouveau. Dit-il en rougissant encore plus. Assez bien pour ne pas te décevoir et que tu puisses accepter mes sentiments, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Max rata un battement à ces mots là, et content d'apprendre que le français nourrissait les mêmes sentiments que lui, il le releva un peu et l'embrassa. D'abord une simple caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis une autre avant d'emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Pierre et d'appuyer franchement. Et en 22ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais connu de lèvres aussi douces et sucrées que les siennes. Il se sentit vraiment aux anges quand Pierre lui retourna ses baisers. Et ils continuèrent jusqu'à avoir les lèvres gonflées, sans aller plus loin, préférant attendre avant de se donner complètement. Pierre était d'ailleurs sur le point de s'endormir quand Max lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

-Je t'aime, et sache que tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir. Pierre sourit, l'embrassa tendrement pour lui transmettre tout ses sentiments et se replaça là où il se sentait le mieux : dans les bras de celui qu'il aime.

**Author's Note:**

> merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et j'espère que ça vous a plus !  
> d'ailleurs j'ai une question un peu bizarre : est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver que Pierre Gasly a les lèvres extrêmement roses ? (je vous avez prévenu que c'était bizarre ;) )


End file.
